<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything Changes by potooyoutoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783445">Everything Changes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/potooyoutoo/pseuds/potooyoutoo'>potooyoutoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jedi Advisor AU [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, Jedi Trials (Star Wars), Master &amp; Padawan Relationship(s), Politics, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Self-Esteem Issues, and it's kind of a disappointment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/potooyoutoo/pseuds/potooyoutoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>32 BBY - Obi-wan returns to Coruscant after the Battle of Naboo to an unexpected offer and a choice to make.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jango Fett &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jedi Advisor AU [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualThursday/pseuds/CasualThursday">CasualThursday</a> for being an amazing editor.</p><p>If you haven't checked out <a href="http://mandoa.org/">mandoa.org</a>, do so! It's an awesome resource for the Mando'a language and has been invaluable as I write these.</p><p>This fic is part of a wider AU in which the True Mandalorians made an alliance with the Galactic Republic which included having a chosen Jedi Advisor appointed to work with the Mand’alor.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as they touched down on Coruscant, the message came through. Obi-wan read it three times before he truly registered what it was saying. The Council was requesting him, and only him, and he was to report to their chambers immediately. Confused, Obi-wan showed the message to Qui-Gon as they disembarked from the transport. “Master, I don’t understand… I would think they would want both of us to make a report?”</p><p>Qui-Gon’s brows furrowed as he read the brief, but urgent missive, gently guiding Anakin ahead of him and toward the door leading inside. “I can’t imagine this has anything to do with what happened on Naboo. Mace sent me a separate message before we left letting us know we would have a day before the Council required an in-person report.”</p><p>“Well, I suppose I should go, then…” Obi-wan frowned slightly, watching as Anakin led the way down the hall. A firm, but grounding and comforting hand on his shoulder pulled the Padawan back out of his thoughts and he lifted his eyes to meet Qui-Gon’s reassuring gaze.</p><p>“We’ll be fine. See what the Council wants and we’ll get dinner prepared in the apartment.”</p><p>Smiling thinly, Obi-wan nodded before turning his steps towards the center of the Temple. Predictably, Obi-wan quickly fell back into his thoughts once he left Qui-Gon and Anakin behind, struggling to wrangle the roiling feelings of uncertainty, worry, and dread that warred for his attention. He couldn’t help but think back to the events that had transpired on Naboo: the infiltration, the battle, the duel with the Sith. Despite Qui-Gon’s sometimes exhaustive focus on the Living Force, Obi-wan was still as sensitive as ever to the ebb and flow of the Unifying Force, and right now, it seemed to be cocooning him in conflicting sensations of caution and anticipation. Sooner than he would have liked, Obi-wan found himself before the doors to the Council chambers, the smooth metal sliding aside to reveal the familiar circle of Masters in their chairs, the wide windows looking out over the city, and in the center of it all, a man Obi-wan had never seen before.</p><p>The man stood with the confidence and surety of a warrior, marked by his distinctive Mandalorian armor, his warm skin complemented by dark hair and darker eyes. As the door opened, Obi-wan sensed before he saw the man’s attention fall on him, a sensation of satisfaction and surety radiating out into the Force from where the man stood. Momentarily frozen, Obi-wan was snapped back to reality by the distinctive click of Master Yoda’s gimmer stick.</p><p>“Padawan Kenobi, join us, you shall.”</p><p>“Thank you, Master.” Trying to focus on anything but the burning gaze of the stranger, Obi-wan moved further into the room, standing a respectable distance from the man and bowing to Master Yoda. “May I ask what this is about?”</p><p>Master Windu spoke, his characteristic expression of mild irritation firmly in place. “There has been an… unforeseen situation. I’m sure you are aware of the alliance between the Republic and Mandalore?”</p><p>“Certainly, Master.”</p><p>Gesturing to the stranger, Master Windu continued, “I’d like to introduce you to the current Mand’alor, Jango Fett.”</p><p>Something about the name echoed in the deepest part of Obi-wan’s memory, but for the life of him, he couldn’t place it as he turned to offer Fett a polite bow. “It’s a pleasure, alor.”</p><p>Smiling with what could either be amusement or smugness, Fett returned the bow, saying, “Please, formalities are not necessary.”</p><p>“The Mand’alor has recently come into his title after the… unfortunate passing of Jaster Mereel,” Master Windu explained, his eyes tracking back and forth between Fett and Obi-wan. “As is his right laid out in the terms of the alliance, the Mand’alor has come to make his request for his Jedi advisor.”</p><p>“I see…” Obi-wan felt rather foolish, still unable to grasp what he could possibly have to do with this situation. “Master Windu, I--”</p><p>“Requested you, he has,” Master Yoda intoned, his expression far more amused than Obi-wan felt the situation called for.</p><p>“Specifically,” Master Windu added.</p><p>“I-I don’t…” Obi-wan couldn’t stop himself from turning to stare at Fett, surprise and confusion etched across his face. “W-Why?”</p><p>Fett’s head cocked to the side, eyebrow raising slightly. “You don’t remember, do you? I suppose it was almost eleven years ago now.”</p><p>“Eleven… I don’t…” Obi-wan’s mind was racing as he attempted to muddle through memories. “I’m sorry, this is just--”</p><p>“It’s quite alright.” Fett’s smile seemed softer now, more sincere as he turned his attention back to Master Windu, who had begun to speak again.</p><p>“Padawan Kenobi. As Mand’alor, he has the right to request whomever he wishes to serve as Jedi advisor. Under <em> normal </em> circumstances, the Council would prefer only Knights or Masters without a Padawan be chosen, but…” Master Windu sighed, glaring at Fett. “He <em> insists </em>.”</p><p>“The right, you have, to decline,” Master Yoda added gently.</p><p>This was quite a lot to comprehend at once and Obi-wan felt himself quickly sliding into an anxious panic. Reaching out to the Force for guidance, he took a moment to calm and recenter himself before diplomatically addressing both Fett and Master Yoda. “I am, of course, honored to be requested for this role. However, if it is agreeable to all parties, I would request a day to consider the offer.”</p><p>Beside him, Fett shrugged, smooth confidence filling the Force all around him. “That is more than agreeable. Take whatever time you need.”</p><p>“Two days, you have. Meditate on this, you shall.”</p><p>“Certainly, Master. Thank you.” Bowing politely, Obi-wan quickly retreated back into the Temple proper. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Obi-wan was still lost in his thoughts when he stepped into the apartment he shared with Qui-Gon and now Anakin. The smells of cooking food and sound of light chatter greeted him, and Obi-wan did his best to put on a calm facade as he entered the kitchen area. He knew it would be useless to try and trick Qui-Gon, but he didn’t want his conflicting feelings to affect Anakin if he could help it.</p><p>“Obi-wan! We made soup!”</p><p>Smiling at the excitable child who was standing precariously on a chair that had been pulled up alongside the stove, Obi-wan pointedly ignored the slight frown Qui-Gon was giving him, opting instead to ruffle Anakin’s hair and peer into the pot. “It smells good, little one.”</p><p>“I cut the tubers all by myself,” Anakin proclaimed, hands on his hips as he grinned.</p><p>“Well done, Anakin! I look forward to trying some.”</p><p>
  <em> Obi-wan… </em>
</p><p>The brush of Qui-Gon’s voice along their training bond carried his concern, but Obi-wan was far from ready to discuss what had happened. Glancing at Qui-Gon, he replied, <em> I will explain later, Master. Please. </em></p><p>Qui-Gon’s frown deepened, but he gave a small nod. Sighing in relief, Obi-wan turned his attention back to Anakin who was explaining all about what they had put in the soup. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Once Anakin was tucked in, Obi-wan felt a mild sense of dread. He couldn’t put off talking to Qui-Gon any longer, and to be honest, he wasn’t even sure how he wanted to approach the topic. Returning to their shared common room, Obi-wan wasn’t surprised to find Qui-Gon waiting for him, expression neutral, but eyes searching. Obi-wan gestured towards the balcony, leading the way outside and taking a slow breath as he heard Qui-Gon gently close the door.</p><p>“You seem conflicted, padawan. What happened?”</p><p>“I…” Anxiety rose in Obi-wan’s throat, nearly silencing him before he could manage to recenter himself. Not looking at Qui-Gon, Obi-wan began again. “There’s been a, well, a change of power in the Mandalorian system. The previous Mand’alor passed away and his successor arrived at the Temple earlier today to request his new Advisor.” Pausing, Obi-wan took a moment to gauge Qui-Gon’s reaction, but the man did not seem to be following, eyes studying Obi-wan without understanding.</p><p>“And what does this have to do with you?”</p><p>“I’ve been requested. As the Advisor.”</p><p>Obi-wan could practically feel the physical weight of Qui-Gon’s disbelief, and he had to fold his hands into his sleeves to hide their shaking. The silence stretched out between them for long enough that Obi-wan was starting to grow even more concerned, when suddenly Qui-Gon shifted, drawing himself up to his full, impressive height and turning to walk back inside.</p><p>“You must decline the offer.”</p><p>The words hit Obi-wan with a weight he had not expected, his entire body rooted to the spot as he stared in shock at Qui-Gon’s back. “Wh-What?”</p><p>Without turning to look at Obi-wan, Qui-Gon continued, “You haven’t finished your training, and you’re hardly prepared to act as a political advisor. You’ll refuse the Mand’alor and finish your training. Anakin will need at least a few years in the crèche before he’s ready to be taken on as a padawan, so you’ll have plenty of time to prepare for your Trials.”</p><p>Qui-Gon’s tone brooked no argument, and the coldness of the words shook Obi-wan to his core. Hadn’t he proven himself, time and time again? Hadn’t they spoken of him taking the Trials after the situation of Naboo was concluded? Lost for words and feeling betrayed, Obi-wan could do nothing but watch as Qui-Gon disappeared inside without another word.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>It was nearly midnight when Obi-wan slipped silently into one of the meditation rooms. He’d done his level best to meditate in his room after his conversation with Qui-Gon, but he’d had trouble settling his thoughts enough with Qui-Gon’s presence so close. Here, in the mostly empty meditation wing, Obi-wan felt his thoughts were somewhat clearer, lighter. Removing his outer robe and boots, he settled into a comfortable cross legged pose on the meditation platform, gently resting his hands on his knees as he began focusing on his breathing. After only a few cycles of breath, Obi-wan felt himself settle into a calming headspace, sifting through his thoughts detachedly.</p><p>He began by examining his memories of the meeting with the Council, focusing on Jango Fett. Obi-wan considered his memory of the man’s demeanor, his cool confidence and air of certainty. A flicker drew his attention to something Fett had said, something about eleven years ago. Focusing, Obi-wan attempted to recall what Fett had been referencing, shuffling through years of memories, of missions and training, finally landing on a memory of a particular mission. The edges of it were fuzzy, but Obi-wan recalled it had been one of his first missions alongside Qui-Gon. A rescue mission. Yes, now he recalled more clearly, seeing the memory play out before him.</p><p>They had been called in to assist in the recovery of several Mandalorian children who had been taken by Death Watch in a devastating raid against Mandalore’s capital, Keldabe. The True Mandalorians had already sent someone in, but they needed back-up, and with the bulk of their force focusing on repelling the main attack, could send none of their own. During the rescue, Obi-wan had been separated from Qui-Gon, but had found the children and managed to fight his way out alongside the Mandalorian who had been sent as the original rescuer. A Mandalorian, he now recalled, named Jango Fett.</p><p>Curious, Obi-wan examined his memory of the younger Fett, wondering to himself what about that meeting had caused Fett to decide that Obi-wan would be an appropriate choice for his future Advisor. Certainly, Obi-wan knew some details of Mandalorian culture: their dedication to family, veneration of warriors, and fierce loyalty. Obi-wan highly doubted that at fourteen he had shown any signs of what they referred to as mandokar, the “right stuff.” And yet…</p><p>Obi-wan was dragged from his meditation by the soft sound of fabric rustling. Opening his eyes, he glanced around hurriedly, somewhat embarrassed at being caught out of bed at such an hour. A soothing nudge in the Force helped to calm that feeling as his visitor settled onto one of the other meditation platforms in the room. Although he couldn’t see it behind the ventilator and goggles he wore, Obi-wan was fairly sure that Master Koon was smiling at him.</p><p>“I’ve always found the meditation rooms to be much more inviting when they are decidedly empty, don’t you, Padawan Kenobi?”</p><p>“I, uh, I suppose so…” Obi-wan hadn’t had very many interactions with Master Koon over the years, but the Kel Dor had always felt comforting and solid in the Force, something Obi-wan felt very thankful for in this moment.</p><p>“May I ask what has brought you out for a late night meditation session?”</p><p>Master Koon’s tone was light and open, truly asking if Obi-wan wanted to share or simply be left to his own thoughts. It was a welcome offer. A little lost for words, Obi-wan began, “It has been… I have much to think about and I suppose I needed somewhere… I guess, I needed somewhere clear?”</p><p>Master Koon nodded slowly. “I have often felt that need. It can be difficult to consider your own thoughts and feelings when there are other, sometimes overbearing, presences. Hm?”</p><p>Panicking slightly, Obi-wan replied, “I-I didn’t mean-- I just meant that--”</p><p>“Calm down, Padawan Kenobi,” Master Koon soothed, a light tone of amusement in his voice. “I am well aware of your respect for your Master. I am also aware that Qui-Gon Jinn has a habit of being somewhat selfish and intentionally blind to the needs of those around him.” Tilting his head, Master Koon seemed to study Obi-wan, making the young man squirm a little under the scrutiny. “I sense that he did not respond well when you told him of the Mand’alor’s offer?”</p><p>“He…” Feelings of shame rising up in his chest, Obi-wan focused on his hands, unable to keep eye contact with Master Koon as he said softly, “He doesn’t think I’m ready to take the Trials. Or prepared to take on the responsibilities a role like the Advisor would require.”</p><p>A small silence fell between them before Master Koon asked gently, “And what do you think, Obi-wan Kenobi?”</p><p>It was such a small question, but it was something Obi-wan wasn’t sure he’d ever been asked before. Suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, Obi-wan tried to calm himself by focusing on his breathing as Master Koon waited patiently for his answer, his presence calm and supportive through the Force. Eventually, Obi-wan managed to find his voice, and shakily replied, “I think he’s wrong.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Lifting his eyes to meet Master Koon’s patient gaze, Obi-wan said with slightly more conviction, “I think I’m ready for the Trials and I think, I… I <em> want </em> to accept Jango Fett’s offer.” As he said the words, a wave of calm settled over him, as if the Force itself were confirming his decision.</p><p>Approval and pride radiated from Master Koon in the Force and Obi-wan felt as if he wanted to cry, though with relief or something else, he was not sure. Standing, Master Koon offered Obi-wan a hand, drawing the young man to his feet as he said, “The Council is largely in agreement with you, Padawan Kenobi. We shall arrange for you to take your Trials tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Jango leaned against the wall just outside the doors to the room he’d heard the jetiise refer to as the Trials Chamber, arms crossed and helmet on as he surveyed the small group waiting just across the hall from him. They’d sent Obi-wan in some three hours ago, but none of the assorted jetiise seemed concerned, so Jango figured this was normal. Since then, Jango had been passing the time by watching the jetiise talk amongst themselves, taking particular delight in the irritated look on the tall one’s face. Jango remembered Jinn from the mission he’d first met Obi-wan and the Mand’alor had to say that his initial judgement of the big jetii as a self-righteous chakaar to be accurate. Knowing that Obi-wan had spent the better part of his life playing doting student to the man, however, left a sour taste in Jango’s mouth. <em> At least Obi-wan won’t have to deal with Jinn any more </em>, Jango thought smugly.</p><p>As he thought this, Jinn stiffened across the hall, turning to glare at Jango with blatant irritation. Jango just shifted, giving Jinn a sarcastic salute before resuming his casual lean. <em> Serves the chakaar right… </em></p><p>“Can I look at your jetpack?”</p><p>Thanking Manda for his training, Jango resisted the urge to jump, glancing down to see the little blond jet’ika who had arrived with Jinn and Obi-wan staring up at him, his big eyes round with curiosity. Tilting his helmet slightly, Jango noted the varied reactions of the jetiise across the hall. Jinn seemed to be fuming now, but the little green one and the Kel Dor seemed amused. Chuckling to himself, Jango knelt, removing his helmet and considering the child. “What’s your name?”</p><p>“I’m Anakin. Anakin Skywalker.”</p><p>Nodding, Jango held out his arm, slightly amused when the kid took it enthusiastically in as good an impression of the traditional forearm clasp as a kid could do. “I’m Jango. Jango Fett. Why do you want to see my jetpack?”</p><p>“I wanted to see how the engine cycles the fuel. It looks kinda similar to a speederbike’s, but a little smaller and I was wondering how they got that to work without it overheating the central relays.”</p><p>Jango couldn’t keep the surprise off his face at Anakin’s matter-of-fact tone. Clearly this kid was something special, and who was he to deny him? Smiling, Jango stood again, reaching behind him to detach the jetpack and sling it down to the ground. Anakin’s eyes immediately lit up as he ran curious fingers over the pack. Kneeling down across from the kid, Jango watched as Anakin carefully handled the pack, excitedly pointing out different parts and rattling off mechanical details even Jango was hard pressed to understand. Significantly impressed at the kid’s clear expertise, Jango felt comfortable giving him the go-ahead to take the pack apart, watching bemusedly as Anakin began enthusiastically dismantling the main part of the pack. As he worked, Jango patiently answered whatever questions the kid threw his way. It was like watching Fenn work on one of his starfighters, so engrossed in the work and so excited to point out anything he found interesting. </p><p>Before Jango knew it, another hour had passed and the sound of a large bell drew both his and Anakin’s attention away from the jetpack the kid had just reassembled. Shifting to his feet, Jango slung the pack back over his shoulder watching as the doors to the Trials Chamber began to slowly open. Obi-wan stepped through a moment later, looking a little ragged, but smiling so brightly that Jango thought he might need to look away. Anakin, upon seeing Obi-wan, darted forward, slamming himself into the young man and tangling him in a fierce hug.</p><p>“Obi-wan!”</p><p>“Hello there, little one.”</p><p>“You did it, didn’t you? You passed?”</p><p>At this, Obi-wan glanced up at the assembled jetiise masters, all of which, aside from Jinn, seemed pleased. The little green one, Yoda, Jango recalled, shuffled forward, tapping his gimmer stick against the tile with finality. “Passed, young Kenobi has. Knighted, he shall be.”</p><p>The second statement, Jango noted, was pointedly addressed to Jinn, and the sour expression of resigned acceptance on Jinn’s face was almost enough to set Jango laughing, but he held the impulse in check. As the jetiise masters turned to leave, Jango turned to go as well, but was stopped by a gentle hand on his arm.</p><p>“Mand’alor, I--”</p><p>“Jango.”</p><p>Obi-wan paused, studying Jango’s face for a brief moment before smiling softly. “Jango, then. I wanted to thank you for bearing witness to the Trials and, well, to formally accept your offer.”</p><p>Unable to suppress a smile, Jango shifted so that he was fully facing the soon-to-be jetii knight. Holding out his arm as he had done with Anakin, Jango replied, “I’m glad to hear it.” Obi-wan clasped Jango’s offered forearm with a subtle strength and Jango knew with certainty that he had chosen his Advisor well. “Welcome aboard, ner naak’jorad.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mando'a notes:</p><p>alor - roughly "sir"<br/>chakaar - corpse robber, thief, petty criminal; general term of abuse<br/>ner - my<br/>naak’jorad - diplomat</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>